Only in Dreams
by Sapphire Nymph
Summary: I have a lover. He comes to me only in my dreams but our love is not false, nor is it a lie.


I have a lover.

He comes to me only in my dreams but our love is not false, nor is it a lie.

The time we can spend together is brief, too brief, as short as the summer nights can be.

And yet, time seems to stand still when I am with him.

Every night, in our dreams, we meet in this beautiful Paradise. Maybe it is what we call the Spirit World, but who am I to say? I have never been there myself.

There are pavilions of green and brown, red and gold, blue and white, yellow and orange. The colors that represent the four nations that makes up the entirety of the world.

He holds me in his arms, whispering promises of forever to me, as we sit underneath the age-old oak tree.

The full moon shines above our heads, a glowing ball of ethereal light against an ebony black sky.

It's a beautiful starry midnight.

This place is radiating with peace and serenity.

He has an unbelievably gentle expression on his face. A face that I once thought unable to hold any emotion other than hate and rage.

I place my lips on his in a chaste kiss, interrupting his talk.

"Shush." I tell him, a smile on my face.

His features soften even more as he places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Butterflies do somersaults inside my tummy.

I laugh and soon enough, he joins me.

His dark hair practically sparkles under the moonlight, his amber eyes golden.

I stand up and pull him up with me. He groans in resistance.

I start to dance, twirling and spinning about. He smiles as he watches me, not joining in on my fun.

I stick my tongue at him, he's such a party-pooper!

He only chuckles, shaking his head at me.

I pout and reach for his hands. In true ballroom-fashion, I place his right hand on my shoulder while the other he snakes around my waist.

We dance to a tune that seemingly came from nowhere.

I lay my head on his chest, swaying; listening to his heart beat in time to mine.

Suddenly, he stops dancing.

I look up at him, questioning.

"I love you," his words take me by surprise.

My eyes are wide as he caresses my face with his thumb.

I've always known, even before these dreams started, but this was the first time that he had voiced it out loud.

I gaze at him, words lost.

How could I convey these feelings that overpower my entire being?

Emotions that I've tried to hide but failed.

I hesitantly touch his face, not knowing what his reaction would be, he never allowed anyone to come this close.

He doesn't move, only silently watching me. Waiting.

I run my finger lightly over the scar that marred his features.

I smile at him, urging him to return my smile.

I shower his face with soft butterfly kisses, promising my love for him over and over again.

He wraps his arms around my waist and breathlessly utters my name.

"Katara…"

Our eyes meet and I find it hard to look away. He looks at me with such passion and desire, love and longing, as if he couldn't get enough of me.

When his soft lips take mine by surprise, I offer no resistance.

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

His grip on my waist tightens, as if afraid that if he let me go, I would disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whisper against his lips.

A sudden flash of light temporarily blinded me. I felt as if my entire body was being pricked by pins and needles.

I called out his name, wanting to be by his side.

Was I about to go back to Reality's grasp? I scream.

That can't be! It never hurt when it was time to leave the other times.

I don't want to go! Why can't we be together?

--

I open my eyes, awakening in my own bed. In his kingdom, in his castle.

I was breathing heavily; I scanned the room as if expecting someone to suddenly appear.

There was nothing there, it was just as it was the night before. The sun was rising.

When I finally calmed down enough to think sense, a tear streaked down my cheek.

Society would never allow us to be together.

Only in our dreams could we meet and freely love.

Despite it all, I softly called out his name, wishing that he'd hear. Knowing that if he did, he'd rush to be by my side in an instant.

For one night, for a few hours, I wanted to sleep knowing that he was beside me. That his face would be the first thing I see when I wake up.

Wishful thinking…

'Zuko…' a mere whisper in the wind.


End file.
